Negima: Sometimes
by ChaoRinshen
Summary: Chizuru scares Natsumi, but are her fears founded. Rated M for rape! Thank You! to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep 'em comming. Don't be afraid to tell me if you didn't like the story, I know there will be a lot of people who won't.


Sometimes, Chizuru scares me. Normaly she seems like such a nice person. She's always so motherly, and she absolutely loves kids. Also, she has an incredible intuition. She always knows when something's wrong, and she tries to cheer you up. And she's pretty, and smart, and well endowed. And everyone likes her. But that's because they don't live with her. Ayaka never notices, because she's just so dense. And Kotaro's too in love with her to ever think anything bad about her. But, I think she might be psycho, and I'm afraid she wants to hurt me. That's why I always do everything she wants me to. Eveything.

I look across at her, form where I'm studying. She catches my eye, and winks. Kotaro's training with Negi sensei, and Ayaka's staying the weekend at her mansion. I really wish they were here right now. There's an unreadable expression on her face, as always. She looks at me, and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. "It's offly chilly tonight, isn't it Natsumi chan?" she asks, an almost sing-song tone to her voice. I nod and glance at the phone. Please, somebody call! I silently beg. I'm startled when I realize she's stood up, and is heading over to me. She sits down next to me on the couch, and looks at my book. "What are you reading there, Natsumi chan?" she asks. She looks directly into my eyes, but at the same time she dosn't really look at all.

"J-just studying math, Chizu-ne," I reply, trying not to sound nervouse, and failing misserably. She dosn't seem to notice, but I know she does. "I really like that nick-name you came up with for me," she says, and I force a smile. She puts her hand on my shoulder, and leans over to look at the math book. "These don't look too difficult, I could help you if you want. Did she stress the word 'help' or was it just me? "No, I'm fine. Thank you," I say, hoping she'll leave me alone. But she dosn't, she just sits there and stares at me. "You know, Natsumi chan, your freckles are really cute," she says. A lump forms in my throaght, and I try to swallow it down. "Thank you," I reply.

"I bet the boys would probably like you alot, if you weren't so shy," she says, a grin crossing her face. Ok, now she's making me a little mad. " Of course, maybe they'd be able to see how cute you were, if you didn't dress the way you do." That's it, I have to get rid of her! "Not to be rude, Chizuru, but could you let me study," I say, trying to put a little authority in my voice. This only seems to incourage her. "Now Natsumi, you shouldn't get flustered so easily," she say's, then she knocks the book from my hand and pushes me onto my back. "And call me 'Chizu-ne".

"W-w-what are you doing?!" I ask, unable to hide my discomfort any longer. "You need to be let out of your shell, being so shy isn't healthy for people your age. Even Honya's lightened up quite a bit," she says. All of a sudden she kisses my neck. It surprises me, and I let out a little groan. "Ch-chizu-ne, stop," I beg. This feels wrong, I don't want to do this with her. I'm not sure if I want to do this with anyone yet. I weakly try to push her off, but she's bigger than I am. "Chizu-ne!" I beg. "Shhhh, don't fight it. You'll enjoy it, trust me." "B-but...," I'm whimpering at this point. I really start to panick when I feel her hand slip up my skirt, and into my panties.

I start to strugle, but I give up when she grabs hold of my wrist with her other hand, hard. "That's right, just relax. Just do what I say," that last sentence sums up everything about her that I'm afraid of. She begins rubbing in between my thighs, and despite my reluctance I can't help but feel a little pleasure from it. And that makes everything worse. I have to end this. I start to wiggle and turn beneath her. She takes a hair-ribbon that was lying on the table, and holds it against my throaght. "I said, don't fight it," she says this as calmly as she's said everything else, but this time there's a leathal edge to it. I stop fighting.

I try to hold back tears as she unbuttons my shirt. She leans in, and nibbles on my neck, while she unhooks my bra. "Honestly, I don't even know why you bother to wear one of these, it's not like you have anything worth hidding," she says. It's so humiliating, I almost can't stand it. She removes my skirt and underwear, and I am now completely naked. She begins to kiss my neck again, but dosn't stay there. She moves down, briefly lingering on my collar bone, before move down my chest. When she gets to a nipple, she licks it, before closing her lips around it. Then she sucks. It hurts, and I cringe. When I do, she looks at me and smiles. God how I hate her right now.

Now done with my chest, she continues downward. My stomach, my abdomen, and finaly my thighs. I try to resist the urge to pull back when her toung slips in between my legs, the image of her strangling me with the ribbon still strong in my mind. I have no choice but to just lay here, as her toung moves deeper inside of me. Again I feel pleasure, and it repulses me. I am beyond words at this point, but a noise does escape my lips as she reaches my clit. She licks it, and my body moves. She is in complete control now. Maybe she always was.

She licks me harder, and I feel things I didn't think I could feel. It feels so good, and hurts a little at the same time. I like it, and I hate myself for it. I can feel my pleasure mounting, as she continues to lick. No more! I think. I can't handle anymore. My pleasure reaches a peak, and I explode right in her face. I feel so sick and embarassed that I want to throw up. She looks up at me, cum dripping down her face. Then she positions herself ontop of me again, and kisses me deep. I can taste my own cum, and I really want to vomit now.

I can't handle this all, and my head begins to get blurry. I'm deffinitely going to have a headache latter. She caresses my cheek and looks down at me. This time she really looks, and the posessive glint in her eyes leaves me with no doubt that she's insane. But I don't have much time to dwell on this, because I'm quickly loosing my grip on consciousness. Apparently my brain's way of dealing with trauma is to shut itself off. The last thing I see before the world fades, is Chizuru leaning down to kiss me on the forhead. "Good night my sweet Natsumi chan," she says. Then only darkness.

When I wake up most of the lights are out. I look around and realize with a shock that I'm lying in my own bed. The covers are pulled up. I sit up, trying to figure out what happened. "Oh, glad to see you're awake," says a voice, and my heart begins to race. Chizuru is in her pj's(so am I, for that matter), and she's standing near the kitchen. "Why am I in bed?" I aske her. She smiles at me. "You fell asleep while studying, so I put you in your bed," she says, sounding as much like a mother as ever. I fell asleep, so it was all a dream! I start to feel ashamed of myself. "Chizune...," I start. "What is it, Natsumi chan?" she asks. "Thanks for tucking me in, I guess," I say, feeling rather foolish. "No problem," she says, and turns to go back into the kitchen. And that's when I see it, in the kitchen light, right before she passes from view. A hair-ribbon dangling from her fingers.

Sometimes, Chizuru scares me.


End file.
